


(More Than) Just Friends

by cosmicatfis



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Actually Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Kissing, idk how to tag, im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicatfis/pseuds/cosmicatfis
Summary: hangyul and yohan are two close friend, so close untill people start to think that they're actually a couple, but no they're just friends... untill they feels something different about them. are they really just friends or is there something more?





	(More Than) Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/dorrismccomics/status/1173555631636303872)
> 
> i write yohangyul fics because i need more of dose of yohangyul :((
> 
> this is my first time i write smut (idk if this is actually smut or not kdjfklfjs) and english is not my native language so please bare with my grammatical error. please leave kudos and comment :) thank you and enjoy ^^

hangyul and yohan are two close friends, so close that people around them thought that they were lover. yohan always go where hangyul go, yohan needed hangyul like hangyul needs yohan, and vice versa. moreover, they have been on the same school since 7th grade, and now they're on the same uni even though they took different major.

at first they don't really mind when people ask them about their relationship, but this just getting annoying. and it's all getting worse when they decided to move together on one apartment; just because they actually didn't have that much money to buy for each.

“are you really sure you two weren't dating?”

seungyoun, who's their senior on dance club (also their loyal drinking buddy) said it out of the blue.

“what?” hangyul frown in confusion.

“if you, hangyul, and you, yohan, weren't dating, then prove it.” seungyoun said as he pointed on both of yohan and hangyul. “now, kiss.”

_what??? what is he thinking??? so suddenly?_

seungyoun's request made both of yohan and hangyul widen their eyes, shocked in disbelief.

“so suddenly hyung??” yohan almost chocked on his soju.

they both knew seungyoun can be mischievous, but this was too unexpected.

“well, if you weren't dating then you both kissed, it would looks so awkward since you never kissed before. so now, kiss! i want to prove something.” seungyoun still insisted; don't know his real intention.

“come on hyung, don't be ridiculous. we're just friends, we're bros! right, yo?” hangyul denied seungyoun's speculation and followed by yohan vigorous nods.

“maybe you two just afraid. if there's really nothing then you just gonna do it right away, right?” seungyoun still not giving up.

hangyul stared at yohan whose already stared at him first.

“okay, if you insist.” hangyul said as he pulled yohan shoulder closer to him, and then kiss his cheeks right away.

yohan cringed after hangyul kiss his cheeks (also yohan got easily cringe and a bit ticklish).

“come on, if it's only on cheeks i can also do that. kiss his lips!”

hangyul looks not amused as he rolled his eyes, but he still did it eventually. he then kiss yohan's lips, quick and rushed. yohan looks so shocked, kinda unprepared and not amused either. he cringed a lot more than before after hangyul let go of his lips.

“ugh.” yohan wipe his lips.

seungyoun clap his hands. “whoa! y'all are really just bros after all.” he laughed, satisfied with his 'prank'. “look at y'all face, looks so disgusted. hahahaha!” seungyoun laughed again.

“satisfied? ugh next time you did this again I'll kill you.” said hangyul as he sip the beer he's been holding.

“yeah, not funny, hyung.” yohan on the other hand keep drinking his soju.

after that, yohan and hangyul went home to their apartment after seungyoun called taxi for them (you shouldn't drink and drive, okay).

“bro i can't believe what just seungyoun hyung did.” hangyul said as he unlock their apartment door.

yohan stopped for a second. “but... gyul.”

“hm?”

“do you think that.. we're too close? i mean, there's some reasons why people, including seungyoun hyung, thought that we were couple.” yohan said as he sit on the couch.

“what do you mean? we're friends, we're bros ever since, right?”

“yea, but aren't we too close? should we.. keep our distance for awhile? so people won't think we're couple, I'm scared it's getting more annoying.”

“nah, you don't have to bother what they said.” hangyul sat beside him.

“no homo bro.” he then continue.

“yeah. no homo. trully platonic, right?” yohan looks at hangyul directly through the eyes so their eyes meet, as if it talk to each other's.

“right...”

hangyul leaned his body closer, tracing every inch of yohan's features, especially his lips.

he feels his lips before; he wants to taste it again. he leaned his body slowly closer to the older's body and grab his shoulder.

“gyul-ah, what are you-” yohan confused by his friend's sudden weird act.

“can i kiss you again? please?” the younger plead as move closer.

yohan feels so flustered; being attacked by sudden request from his friend whose just denied the sexual tension not less than two hours ago.

“y-you want to kiss? kiss me??”

hangyul nods, “just once, please?”

“um... okay i guess.”

the younger boy then cupped his face and put his lips on the others and they start to kiss. yohan is a little bit startled by the younger's sudden act, but he started to close his eyes and accept him. he can feel yohan's plump lips; so soft and sweet.

“your lips taste so sweet, yohan-ah.” the younger said between their kisses. yohan let a little smile and they continue to feels each other lips.

to be honest, they tried so hard to control themselves when seungyoun asked them to kiss. but they can finally did it now. they know they're actually friends, but their inner sexual tension just can't resist each other.

well, this doesn't seems so bad, yohan thought. he never done this before, especially with his best friend. but this feeling is just too good to be missed, and from that moment yohan learned that hangyul is a good kisser. his kisses is just intoxicating; meanwhile yohan feels like he's just giving awkward kisses, but hangyul eventually drive them.

after being on each other's lips for a while, the younger pulled away his lips and their eyes meet.

“i thought you cringed easily, yo?”

“and i thought you were a bad kisser.”

hangyul chuckled. “do you know how hard it is to hold not to kiss you before?”

“gladly you don't have to hold it anymore, right?” yohan lift his right eyebrow, teasing him.

“do you... want to kiss again?”

“i thought you said... just once?”

“please, just once is never enough to taste you completely.”

yohan blushed from the younger's words, he never said something this sweet before so it's kinda weird yet tempting.

without further a do, the younger boy fill the gap between their lips again, started giving the elder boy breathy kiss; but they did it more passionately.

“damn it, it's because seungyoun hyung.”

“or maybe we should thank him?” hangyul smiled mischievously.

their lips meet again to continued their kiss, now with little bites; followed by the elder boy's sucks, letting some wet sounds heard all over the room. yohan slide his fingers into the younger's hair to deepen their kiss. he can feel the smell of hangyul's shampoo from his soft hair.

“gyul-ah, your hair smells so good, i like it.”

hangyul chuckle shortly, “that's your shampoo too, dumbass.”

hangyul then playing with his tongue so suddenly so the older boy gasps out of his mouth, but he plays along anyway and sucks his tongue. hangyul's hands move slowly from the older's shoulder, lower and lower to his chest, making circle motion around his nipples, leaving him whimpers and let out a soft moan.

“gyul-ah.... d-don't...”

being aware that his friend is sensitive, instead of stopping, he did the same thing with his other nipple; even more eager than before, making the other's hitched within his breath.

“hhh- what- what are you doing...”

yohan's mind started to go blank, can't think clearly; don't know what is exactly his friend doing. his mind think he shouldn't do this with his own friend. but his body responded naturally, it feels just automatic, and his heart wants the time to stop so they can feel good on each other a little longer, or maybe much much longer.

_can we die from feeling too good for each other? if it yes then we already died._

hangyul then slowly moves his kisses to yohan's jawline, tracing his stunning feature. yohan can finally breathe but still panting. the younger's kisses moved to his neck; deep kissing and sucking on every inch of the older's long neck, leaving some love bites on his collar bone; making the elder boy crazy enough to let out some soft cries, drag his nails on hangyul's back and leave some marks on it lightly.

“i just notice you have one mole here.” hangyul pointed a mole on yohan's neck.

“yeah, how observant.” yohan pant between his sentence. “but please don't leave any bruises.”

“too bad you already have it.” hangyul continued to wreck yohan's sanity.

“i forgive you just because you feels so good.”

“it's just the beginning.” hangyul whispers to yohan's ears, giving chills down on his spine and making him tremble subtly.

now hangyul tried to undress him; unbuttoning his shirt one by one while still kissing his neck. the older boy hold on his shoulder tightly.

“wait-”

“i can't wait any longer.” the younger said as he pinning yohan on the couch so he's now on top, hands grabbing yohan's wrist. yohan's shirt now unbuttoned completely, exposing his built chest and abs.

“what a great view from here.” hangyul praising yohan, making him blush. “don't you know that you're so pretty?”

he didn't lie when he said it; they meet each other every day, even went topless but hangyul just realized how pretty he is; with built body (notice that he was an athlete) and fair skin, he tracing every inch of his body features, just to get amazed by him.

“shut up, you see me every day and you realized it just now? _unbelievable_.”

hangyul chuckled as he brush off the elder boy's hair softly, exposing his pretty forehead. “we never done this before anyway.”

“done what? what would you do to me?” yohan asked, still with uneven breath.

_it wasn't even a real question._

“it depends on how do you want me to do.” the younger boy teased him with a smirk.

yohan can't hide his red ears of shyness, “anything as long as you could make me feels good.”

still holding his hands, now their fingers intertwined.

“let me just enjoy this views for another second.”

“that's not fair, you have to show yours too.” yohan said as he trailed his fingers under the younger's t-shirt, feeling his soft skin while trying to get rid his t-shirt. hangyul can feel yohan's cold fingers trailing naughty on his skin, tease him and making him chills for a second.

“well look who's being needy now.” hangyul loosen his body to let yohan undress him, throw his t-shirt to the floor. now they both are completely shirtless.

“that's more like it.”

hangyul hold his hands again, can't wait to taste each inch of his skin. he started with giving yohan's chest kisses and bites, spreading it all over the place and won't even lose a single spot, making the elder boy arch his back and let out a soft groan of pleasure. hearing such a response from his partner, he didn't stop; continue with suckle his nipples, making the elder boy whimper and hiss, trying to hold on his voice. he knew it was his sensitive spot.

"you're so _tasty."_ the younger's words make him blush and unconsciously make him whimper a little more. "just let it out, i know you want it.”

“_fuck_ gyul-ah.” he cursed, finally let his voice with uneven breathe. “you're driving me crazy.”

yohan can feel hangyul smiled between his kisses as he move his kiss away to yohan's abdomen, giving nonstop nip and nibble on his skin; making the elder boy giggle because he is ticklish.

“stop it, I'm ticklish!”

but instead of stopping, the younger keep on repeating because he loved hearing yohan laugh.

“nope, your giggle is too cute. just keep on giggling, yohan-ah.”

the younger won't stop doing what his doing; he keep on and on, and now he has reach his lower body.

hangyul hold on his waist, trying to take off his sweatpants. notice that he would doing something, yohan quickly hold his wrist and stop him.

“n-no wait please don't do it.” yohan stop the younger from doing too far. “i... i don't think I'm ready yet.”

“it's okay, we'll take it slow, okay? i won't hurt you.” hangyul caressed yohan's fluffy hair softly so he would feel safe and comfortable.

“but I'm scared...” yohan keep holding hangyul's hand tightly. he looks on hangyul's eyes, making their both eyes meet.

“it's okay, this is our first time anyway. you have to trust me that i won't hurt you, okay?” hangyul caressed his hair, showing that he treasured him; that he's so precious to him, ensure him that he won't hurt him.

yohan remain silenced, with thought full of doubt. this is the first time he did it with a guy, especially it's his own best friend.

“it's not like i don't trust you.. it's just i.. just haven't trust myself yet.” yohan said as he still hold his wrist. “with you touched me like before it's already enough for me. as long as I'm with you.”

hangyul just can't resist those puppy eyes. as much as he wanted to do his best friend, as much as he love him and respect him. yohan then pull him closer, hug him tightly, so tight that he can feel his warm delicate skin.

hangyul kiss him once more, but it's more like a short peck; caress his hair and then hug him back.

“i just realized, i never said 'i love you' before, after we're being friends for a very long time.” hangyul lay down beside him while still put his arm around yohan's slim waist.

“well, you can say it now.”

now their eyes meet; their face are close, so close that they can feel each other's warm breath. yohan cupped his face and kiss him back.

“hangyul-ah, i love you.”

they give each other their best smile.

“i love you too.”

“but.. gyul-ah. do we still count as best friend?”

hangyul smiled. “who cares?”

yohan get himself closer to the younger so he's now lying on his arm left. “your arm feels so comfortable...”

“so just stay like this until morning.” they wrapped their arms around each other and fall asleep in each other's arm. 


End file.
